Hell in a Cell 2018
Hell in a Cell (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on September 16, 2018, at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. It was the tenth event under the Hell in a Cell chronology. Event summary The New Day vs Rusev Day Rusev & Aiden English walked a long, hard road to get to the doorstop of a SmackDown Tag Team Title reign. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts on WWE Hell in a Cell Kickoff, it’s not Rusev Day yet. The blue brand’s Tag Team gold will remain instead around the swiveling waists of The New Day, the three-ain’t-enough-they-need-five-time Tag Team Champions, who weathered an all-but-perfect effort from the challengers that came down to a handful of missed opportunities and miscommunication. As the title bout began to go long after a pair of mismatches (Rusev vs. Kofi Kingston and then English vs. Big E) canceled each other out, the action came so fast and furious that any game plan Rusev Day had seemed to go out the window, and the challengers opted to improvise. For a while, it paid dividends. But The Drama King’s two big gambits fell short, which led to a final breakdown between him and Rusev at the moment of truth. After English’s idea for consecutive top-rope attacks caused Rusev to take himself out with a whiffed diving headbutt, The Artiste attempted his version of an Accolade on Kofi, but The Dreadlocked Dynamo narrowly writhed free. Rusev went into panic mode and rushed the ring, only to be tossed out by Kofi into the waiting clutches of Big E. New Day’s resident big man grabbed hold of Rusev and held his right leg, leaving The Lion of Bulgaria helpless as English staggered face-first into a match-ending Trouble in Paradise. Charlotte Flair vs Becky Lynch Six months ago, Charlotte Flair had a best friend at her side, a championship around her waist and two working arms attached to her body. Now, she has none of that, as Becky Lynch, who threw their friendship out the window at SummerSlam, took Charlotte’s arm and took her SmackDown Women’s Championship in a surprisingly one-sided bout that finally brought Lynch back to the top of the SmackDown Women's division. The Irish Lass Kicker, who snapped after Charlotte exploited Triple Threat rules to win the SmackDown Women’s Title at SummerSlam — a victory that would have, and maybe should have, belonged to Becky — came to WWE Hell in a Cell with one game plan: To destroy Charlotte’s arm. That she did, fighting with such ferocity that The Queen never truly got her legs under her, save for a few stretches where her strength and athleticism put the wind back in her sails. No matter how much of a fight Charlotte put up, however, she could only punch back so hard with one working arm. Becky’s steady dismantling of Charlotte’s left arm left her ripe for a Dis-arm-her, which Maiden Ireland finally locked in near the edge of the ring and held up to the limit of the five-count after Charlotte rolled under the ropes. Using what parts of her body were available, Charlotte built up a full head of steam and went for a spear, but The Irish Lass Kicker reversed it seamlessly into a DDT, rolled over and covered The Queen for the pin. Speechless from her loss as Becky celebrated, Charlotte made one last attempt at an olive branch, offering her hand to Becky in a show of friendship. The Irishwoman lifted her new championship over her head and declined. The moment was hers. And if tonight was any indication, it was the first of many. Daniel Bryan & Brie Bella vs The Miz & Maryse Few Superstars want to get a piece of their adversary more than Daniel Bryan wants to fight The Miz. Except, perhaps, Bryan’s wife Brie Bella, who was champing at the bit all night to fight Miz’s wife Maryse in the Mixed Tag Team Match between the two premiere power couples on SmackDown LIVE. But Bryan & Brie’s expectations of a foregone victory might have been slightly, just slightly, premature. Yes, Team “Braniel” suffered an unlikely defeat to The It Couple, thanks to a shocking, last-minute maneuver by Maryse that came after all pretense of a match had broken down and the two couples were engaged in an all-out fight. Blame the strategy by Miz and Maryse for that; they made a big show of tagging in and out to slow Bryan’s momentum in a clever exploitation of Mixed Tag rules — men and women can only fight each other — that effectively gave Miz a time-out whenever he needed. When Brie finally got into the match, she slammed Maryse’s face off the announce desk and mauled her so viciously that Miz ran interference and broke up a pinfall attempt, which only infuriated Bryan all the more and led to a sequence of stereo “Yes!” Kicks so blistering that Miz & Maryse decided they’d had enough. Brie would have no part of that, though, and she hauled Maryse back into the ring, used her to knock Miz off the apron and rolled her up for what seemed to be a deciding pinfall … at least until Maryse reversed it and stunned Brie to earn the three-count herself. A long strategy paying off? A stroke of luck? It’s all the same. The Miz is 2-0 against Daniel Bryan in 2018, and if you’re him, everything is awesome. Ronda Rousey vs Alexa Bliss It’ll take more than banged-up ribs to stop Ronda Rousey, who defeated Alexa Bliss for the second straight pay-per-view to retain the Raw Women’s Title in her first defense, despite coming into the match at less than 100 percent after a series of attacks to the champion’s ribs. To her credit, Bliss was a little more prepared for Rousey than she was at SummerSlam even before she started in on the titleholder’s torso — The Goddess’ demoralizing loss in August had somewhat clued her in to what she was up against, and this was anything but a rout. But nothing Bliss did worked for long; Ronda adapted on the fly with a series of intricate new submissions and slams, and she even thwarted potential interference from Mickie James and Alicia Fox by throwing Bliss into her own reinforcements. Down to her last-ditch effort, Alexa honed in completely on the champion’s ribs and didn’t hesitate to cue up assistance from Mickie and Alicia, who bent Rousey sideways against the ring post to administer extra punishment. (Natalya took out Alicia moments later; Ronda dispatched Mickie). Bliss’ continuous attacks on Ronda’s ribs kept her in the fight even as Rousey began to rally, but Alexa’s attempt to throw a straight jab led to her downfall: Ronda snatched the strike out of midair, hoisted Alexa up, dropped her with a Samoan Drop and locked in an armbar that forced Bliss to tap the second it was applied. With that, the reign continues, and the Raw Women’s division is wide open — or as wide open as it gets given who sits atop the mountain. Results * Tag team match for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship: The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) © (with Xavier Woods) defeated Rusev Day (Aiden English and Rusev) (with Lana) * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte Flair © * Mixed tag team match: The Miz and Maryse defeated Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © (with Natalya) defeated Alexa Bliss (with Alicia Fox and Mickie James) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel: Paige Image gallery 055_HIAC_09162018rf_1094--eaa451a477bf67cbda9fa4bdeea34c0f.jpg 056_HIAC_09162018rf_1114--c148673a9da9effc715e52e85f1e47a8.jpg 057_HIAC_09162018jg__1667--211d4d515c0f818dcb2b1b132dce4cbd.jpg 058_HIAC_09162018rf_1255--bdbfa4304659b04333a99d15621e6231.jpg 059_HIAC_09162018rf_1269--12e04b20185312fc2273902059fd5291.jpg 060_HIAC_09162018jg__1671--dfde25745206731ad882e6bd568d3006.jpg 061_HIAC_09162018rf_1320--825f2eb4841ccc764767587b1cbaf1a2.jpg 062_HIAC_09162018jg__1698--e8527964a4a72747b3113c5e4b2cc8cf.jpg 063_HIAC_09162018rf_1341--3db8388232dc12719a0fed7526c0b279.jpg 064_HIAC_09162018jg__1720--69bdc54929ea7ccea45ddf4fd1672815.jpg 065_HIAC_09162018jg__1733--4b27718faef887b47d0361ce83f2b20f.jpg 066_HIAC_09162018rf_1402--f7c41cf759cd6009a00cf1493566caf6.jpg 067_HIAC_09162018rf_1433--31b5981ccc9226fa336408820a004b8d.jpg 068_HIAC_09162018rf_1441--4cdd0ebdf2b1d2e3c272917e634b97c5.jpg 069_HIAC_09162018rf_1479--42a27e70503da902b75b00e5f57b5102.jpg 070_HIAC_09162018jg__1767--816795153a931f5fdd3f7e8604eba267.jpg 071_HIAC_09162018rf_1487--99876160e4c6fbf5a9d083f0a5b73e07.jpg 072_HIAC_09162018rf_1492--dfe6a92f1901304b323f007621065d00.jpg 073_HIAC_09162018rf_1494--16e677f5df524d91b264d5b323004563.jpg 074_HIAC_09162018jg__1778--e63379565477a531f8b9938cc7e972c2.jpg 075_HIAC_09162018jg__1781--cf9d20149051a40a848dab1e0e7d6006.jpg 076_HIAC_09162018jg__1786--ff54c60d4b56b4e55caa46f5c340bf6f.jpg 077_HIAC_09162018rf_1532--13ebd1dc5eeb48e6041848810d0c9b06.jpg 078_HIAC_09162018jg__1794--40e9f8ac52c35fd6b3b3027d88189e57.jpg 079_HIAC_09162018rf_1184--85308fcdbeff30f4c06918d1d6f8b3d4.jpg 080_HIAC_09162018rf_1564--0dfeca342e3f78b29d8fcdaf630c29e3.jpg 081_HIAC_09162018rf_1199--2f34534b0fa5ffa4efb225d9d2c0cde7.jpg 082_HIAC_09162018rf_1188--504d222ce2fb95ab2ed5ff1d2ae02b80.jpg 083_HIAC_09162018rf_1226--d83a1b2bfd29e2978796411530b465a7.jpg 084_HIAC_09162018hm__1484--457776bf1782671a7a7cdc9b3ebf633f.jpg 140_HIAC_09162018rf_2528--156e999b4185b9dc53a5efb2757f954b.jpg 141_HIAC_09162018jg-_3135--6bd00c3aacc80468e7bda78885ecd767.jpg 142_HIAC_09162018rf_2543--4741d55ff3fe540a7680c8fbf722b86a.jpg 143_HIAC_09162018rf_2549--c763bb4fc7c7b4db1c6fb5c0edb3489e.jpg 144_HIAC_09162018rf_2552--13ba93738a422386a9c7b09fcedf1933.jpg 145_HIAC_09162018rf_2563--3cfc7d72cde2ed5ed472431b9e2ccae8.jpg 146_HIAC_09162018rf_2567--ce17cbbd498857e07382681e1dc246f8.jpg 147_HIAC_09162018jg-_3173--906e6e7ba24e36a53048a226cfdd1f4b.jpg 148_HIAC_09162018rf_2574--672f77d725a44acadbcf65915d460c04.jpg 149_HIAC_09162018jg-_3205--f4cc78d5aea644747aa8826419ec929a.jpg 150_HIAC_09162018jg-_3209--807fa0fd313796ebbb866f59d39dc6f7.jpg 151_HIAC_09162018rf_2590--70f3a89ca4e7c55700aac80bd4878628.jpg 152_HIAC_09162018rf_2598--1e35f75a05cffface9ee540e7d4f08ed.jpg 153_HIAC_09162018jg-_3234--494c691105cf5eb0ea0eeb10c60b5e59.jpg 154_HIAC_09162018rf_2608--a4c6d6413c271bdaf1e22e7a8591fdd8.jpg 155_HIAC_09162018hm-_3078--9d48d28cf639288432330ff318c8fc37.jpg 156_HIAC_09162018rf_2614--f7158525020da4fa2d7632d779773243.jpg 157_HIAC_09162018rf_2644--96db403e3fcc0c722eafc47b54db794a.jpg 158_HIAC_09162018jg-_3267--96a5e2cd404684b319227c15c72abd8a.jpg 159_HIAC_09162018jg-_3278--5b501c5ed9c33610d33e4a0e23b86c99.jpg 160_HIAC_09162018rf_2654--4fd03700a817ac5bfa439c3e02df1524.jpg 161_HIAC_09162018rf_2658--a98d373d5877625e8b06914a98a85f91.jpg 162_HIAC_09162018rf_2671--404b5133580c7130af96ec41e24a1c14.jpg 164_HIAC_09162018rf_2691--a580007bfcf8b21fa7d42bd5d2f9432f.jpg 165_HIAC_09162018jg-_3290--cbb4025dc90b301230b5d30e0da3913a.jpg 166_HIAC_09162018rf_2765--51fd633b95cd819ffc01bf60c667fee9.jpg 167_HIAC_09162018rf_2735--3d58160f82b58eb4e7572a6eca987f5e.jpg 168_HIAC_09162018rf_2787--e6fd3af0b3ce872efebba0054f547b25.jpg 169_HIAC_09162018hm__3357--32b7725888ed834cf9b23f1a5849b570.jpg 170_HIAC_09162018rf_2990--843702147e5d22afaf9fa1be4ad45d1d.jpg 171_HIAC_09162018rf_2978--c929e0214c17a9a449aa0643eb4c57ae.jpg 172_HIAC_09162018rf_3016--d4bd0149e8099a940226a9cdeebe2261.jpg 173_HIAC_09162018rf_3026--514ea4380dfa3d42fbf9f2a111ffed12.jpg 174_HIAC_09162018rf_3043--4263b8ec7f886254a13e7d2f2fa36e6d.jpg 175_HIAC_09162018rf_3046--2d39292dc24db62cc509583a1b295418.jpg 176_HIAC_09162018jg__3589--6b57069fa47458553b00272ecc0e15b6.jpg 177_HIAC_09162018jg__3593--4025567ff98e4fe996bbe38594df5181.jpg 178_HIAC_09162018rf_3067--e1abc46af74397c1fbba840d7acaae8e.jpg 179_HIAC_09162018rf_3086--5d227a788b279458b8e0450668df3700.jpg 180_HIAC_09162018rf_2833--3f1ed7ce2c03f83f78d910d4efbf94c2.jpg 181_HIAC_09162018rf_2843--9be35aee161be4cddbdbd41fafcb7a82.jpg 182_HIAC_09162018jg__3603--10ed012f917b0882e12b0b9530f2d5bb.jpg 183_HIAC_09162018rf_3110--27f532868a9f458881d378f9d38a1397.jpg 184_HIAC_09162018jg__3623--a9b7347cfbc4532b139799a5ad616859.jpg 185_HIAC_09162018rf_2858--d19a9406726d7c89131f4def89412ad1.jpg 186_HIAC_09162018rf_2876--339873a72017a860324308a00a3ba961.jpg 187_HIAC_09162018rf_2890--e34ba0786d1ccb10000632558fbeea21.jpg 188_HIAC_09162018rf_3169--f8ae59d1583873e43e9ff6687fd5414c.jpg 189_HIAC_09162018rf_3194--529fb7cda0e8fadbf71c57a25e490063.jpg 190_HIAC_09162018jg__3695--91ccd59ce9707d330cc95a8a975f1caa.jpg 191_HIAC_09162018rf_2897--ea2374243ca4fb627cd762536f0cd1d4.jpg 192_HIAC_09162018rf_2942--1cf9031e14bad3b001bc46ec6119a728.jpg 193_HIAC_09162018rf_3275--8bd35e9d690c3fdf020b81684bab482f.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Becky Lynch Category:Brie Bella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:JoJo Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lana Category:Maryse Category:Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Paige Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey